


Changes

by disn3y7



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Character Death, First Crush, First Meetings, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 23:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/disn3y7
Summary: Carol was the youngest of the Danvers siblings until one day she wasn't...(This serves as a prequel to a bigger story I have planned)





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! This idea came into my head three days ago and I was just itching to get written down before I lose my mind heh...

Saturday 24th of June 1978 5.30 am

The day when the life of one Carol Susan Jane Danvers turned completely upside down.

* * *

_9 months ago_

_It was a normal day for Carol, as she hopped off the school bus. Well as normal as it gets. It had only been two months since her father was terminally diagnosed and despite the strained relationship she had with him, the news still affected her.  Finally stepping into their house, she was greeted by the sight of her parents sitting together on the couch whispering to each other, before turning to face her._

_" Hey baby, how was school today?"  Marie's question wouldn't have normally set alarm bells in Carol's head but her mother hadn't used that particular term of endearment in nearly two years._

_"Hey mama...dad."  Said dad nodded in acknowledgement to her greeting, which was far as their interactions would go as of late. "Is everything alright?"_

_"Your father and I have some news...you should sit down for this sweetheart." Following instructions, she sat down adjacent to them. "Do you ever feel lonely Carol, as an only child?" She was taken aback by this, as she never took the time to think about it. She did miss her brothers, even though they were only half siblings, they were close and always had each other's back during difficult times; so the news of their untimely death devastated the entire family._

_"I guess sometimes...why?"_

_"Well, maybe you won't have to feel that way anymore...Carol, I'm pregnant."_   _Carol did not know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. The primary emotion she felt was shock, quickly replaced by worry and fear. Her father wasn't the kindest person on the planet, she was vaguely aware of how he treated her brothers when they were still around, and she was afraid that he'd treat the child in the same manner. All these emotions were almost dizzying but she swallowed them all once she realised she had been quiet for a while, and gave her parents a small smile._

_"That's...great! Congratulations, I'm happy for you guys."  Marie wasted no time in pulling Carol into a hug, and they were surprisingly joined by Joe, which Carol noted was uncharacteristic of him but decided not to dwell on it too much. 'Maybe our family can finally start to heal after all.'_

* * *

 

_Joseph Danvers Sr. passed away five months later._

* * *

  _*Present day*_

Marie's water broke in the dead of night, and for Carol, everything flashes by in a surreal blur. The next thing she knows she's walking into the hospital room to see her mother and new sibling.

"Carol dear, come here and meet your new brother Zachary Paul Danvers."

* * *

He had only been in this world for a day, but Carol already loved him dearly, constantly in awe of the latest addition but it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Later that day, after being given the green light, Marie and Zach were free to finally go home. All was not right with Marie, as her demeanour changed drastically and she spoke up before Carol could make any comments.

"Promise me something Carol...no matter what happens, you will always be there to protect your brother. Promise me that you will never leave him?"

"I promise I'll always be with him mom." The somewhat poignant moment was effectively ruined when a large spaceship suddenly appeared in their garden and 3 figures came barrelling into their home but not before she heard Marie gasp.

"Shit...they found me. Carol I need you to listen. Go upstairs into my bedroom and look for the black box underneath my bed. Take your brother and go to Mr Clark's house. **HURRY**!" She checked on her brother before retrieving said box. The sound of screams brought her back downstairs where she saw Marie impaled by what looked to be a spear by a figure in a black and green uniform with a star symbolically placed on their chests. Dropping the box she knelt down and cried.

"No...mom please don't leave us."

"Shhh it's okay Carol. My brave and strong girl, just remember your promise okay? I love you both." She leant forward and kissed the top of her head, exhaling one last time before going limp.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The soldier on her left took the liberty to answer.

"That is none of your concern." He picked up the box and opened it, revealing a note explaining Marie's Kree origins.

"Hey! That's not for you."

"It is now." He pulled out a device which was capable of erasing certain parts of one's memory, and the effect of it caused Carol to pass out. 

* * *

She woke up an hour later in an unfamiliar room and quickly scanned her surroundings. Her mind replayed what had occurred and she ran out to search for her brother. She barely made it to the stairs before colliding into something or someone.

"Hey there Carol, I'm Mr. Clark but you can just call me Harold. Before you ask, your brother is fine he's in the spare room sleeping in his bassinet. Quite the ordeal you went through today...I'm so sorry about your mother, Marie was a kind neighbour and a great friend." The presence of another interrupted Harold as a teenage girl the same age as Carol came up the stairs. Carol almost immediately seemed smitten by her.

"Hi, I'm Carol Danvers."

"Maria Clark" They shook hands and the sensation of warmth and familiarity was noticed but not commented on. It would take a long time to recover from the traumatic events she had just faced but deep down she knew that with these new people, that she'll be alright somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending...  
> After some thorough thinking, I decided Carol is 15 years old (when I factored in the events from the movie and made an estimate of the character's ages)
> 
> I promised that I'd update my other work, and I will in due time once I get back into the creative flow of writing.


End file.
